


The Argument Narrative

by vi_britannia



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Geass (Code Geass), Collection of one-shots, Just our favourite boys being absolutely adorable, Lelouch learns to drive a manual, M/M, SuzaLulu - Freeform, Suzaku loves pop music, Suzaku set off the smoke alarm, Suzaku steals the blankets, lots of fluff, they get engaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi_britannia/pseuds/vi_britannia
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku bicker. A lot.





	1. Car Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who picks the music?

 

It was a hot summer’s day in Pendragon, Britannia.

Suzaku had done nothing but whine _all day_ about the weather. Frankly, Lelouch had enough of it.

“Lelouch, it’s _so hot_.” Suzaku pouted.

Lelouch looked at his whining boyfriend pointedly. “ _Yes,_ I heard you the first thousand times.” 

“ _But it is!_ ” 

He sighed in resignation. There was only one solution for a situation like this. “Fine. Let’s get ice cream.”

Suzaku practically jumped out of the grey couch, leaving the comfort of the fan beside it. “Yes!”

And so the pressing quest for ice cream had begun.

The goodness of retrieving the luscious dessert from their favourite corner store by the Pendragon beach came with an incessant problem.

_Who picked the music?_

They hopped into Suzaku’s metallic grey Corvette, reaching for the radio at the same time. The Britannian slapped Suzaku’s hand away.

“No way! You picked last time.” Lelouch scowled at Suzaku accusingly.

Suzaku shook his head. “I’m driving. _I_ get to pick the music.” He gestured at the steering wheel in front of him. “Also, it is _my_ car.”

Lelouch folded his arms. “I refuse." 

“Your music has no words. It’s so boring _and_ they make me sleepy.”

The Britannian looked at him in shock horror. “ _Boring?_ Also, classical music isn’t even _meant_ to have lyrics.” 

Emerald green eyes narrowed at violet. He eyed the black knobs on the radio and moved it quicker than Lelouch could follow. He turned it to this favourite radio channel, then shifted his gear to first and drove off the parking spot.

“ _You are my fire, the one desire. Believe, when I say…”_ The radio hummed, and Suzaku along with it.

“Come on, Lelouch, it’s the best part.” When Lelouch rolled his eyes, Suzaku shrugged. “That _I_ want it that way. Tell me why,” He sang at the top of his lungs. “Ain’t nothing but a heartache!”

“ _This_ is what you call music?” Lelouch stared out the window, watching the trees moving with the breeze outside.

Suzaku stared at him in disbelief. “Don’t you _dare_ attack The Backstreet Boys!”

“I _will attack_ who I want! Let me pick the music!”

“No!” Suzaku narrowed his eyes. He shoved his hand in front of the radio to prevent Lelouch from changing the station.

“I didn’t think it had to come to this, but you leave me no choice, Suzaku.” Lelouch pulled out a black device from his leather sling bag and connected it to the cigarette lighter power source. He pulled an aux chord out as well and connected the device and his phone. 

The radio hummed only static.

Suzaku glared at his stubborn boyfriend. “What did you do?”

Lelouch smirked, almost evil-like. “It’s called an FM transmitter, _dear._ ”

“What does it do?” _Other than block out the actual station_. Suzaku thought angrily to himself. _It was almost the bridge too._

The Britannian gave the other a knowing look, then tapped his phone screen way more dramatically than he’s meant to.

Beethoven’s _Moonlight Sonata_ blared in the car’s speakers.

“That’s unfair!” Suzaku whined, pouting as he watched the road before them.

“All is fair in love and war, Suzaku.”

Suzaku was silent for the rest of the trip until he parked the car into the closest spot they could find to their favourite ice cream shop. All seemed to be forgiven as they hopped out of the vehicle and ordered some cold treats.

The Japanese male happily lapped at his Rocky Road ice cream, and Lelouch eyed his melting Vanilla ice cream, already mourning its loss.

When they finally finished, they left the retro booth and returned to Suzaku’s car.

They stared at each other for a while, knowing all too well about their eternal problem.

Lelouch sighed. “You know what? _You_ can pick the music on the way home.” 

Suzaku beamed with happiness. “You’re the best boyfriend, _ever_.” He connected the black aux cord to his phone and set his phone down. Within seconds, his selected song started to play, and of course, Suzaku had to sing along.

“ _Making my way downtown, walking fast, and I’m homebound!”_

As Suzaku proceeded his solo car concert for the rest of the trip, Lelouch rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. A smile played on his lips.

Suzaku was a dork, but he was _his_ dork. 

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


	2. Manual Transmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch learns to drive a manual car.

 

Loud screeching noises disturbed Lancelot Street one fateful morning.

“Lelouch, you’re meant to step on the clutch a bit more before changing the gears. Otherwise, you grind the gears, and it isn’t good for the car!”

Violet eyes narrowed at the seemingly innocent road ahead. “I’m _trying_!” He grumbled.

_Screech._

“Ah!” Lelouch practically yelled in frustration and parked the car in the side of the road – if that’s what you call a diagonal stationary vehicle partially blocking the rest of the street. “I still don’t understand why I ‘need’ to learn to drive a manual, Suzaku. I’m perfectly fine with my automatic transmission and it gets me places _just fine_.”

Suzaku glanced at Lelouch briefly then sighed as he folded his arms across his chest. “Well, what if we’re out driving in my car and there’s an emergency?”

The Britannian slumped into the leather seat. “That’s what _ambulances_ are for.”

“It’s not even that hard!”

Violet eyes widened with disbelief. “ _Not hard_? This is by far the most difficult thing I’ve had to do in a long time. I’ve read every possible guide I can find, and the theories aren’t adding up right.”

The Japanese male chuckled. “You don’t _need_ theories. It’s just what it is. Let’s try again.”

Lelouch scowled at Suzaku but turned his indicator on anyway. He stepped on the clutch as far in as he could, then switched the gear to first. He was practically praying by the time he was trying to get the perfect balance between the clutch and accelerator to not stall for the millionth time that morning.

 _Miraculously,_ Lelouch didn’t stall the car this time. In the passenger seat, Suzaku clapped. “See? You can do this.”

The car whirred.

 _Oh, great._  

“Okay, you hear that? Now you have to change to the third gear.”

“I’d much rather not.”

Suzaku rolled his eyes. “Well you have to. You’re revving the car too much, so you need to up a few gears. _Otherwise-”_

Lelouch looked at Suzaku pointedly. “ _Let me_ guess - It’s bad for the car,” he interrupted.

Suzaku beamed proudly. “Totally getting the hang of it.”

Reluctantly, Lelouch raised his left foot and pressed on the clutch, then changed the gear to second, then to third. _It worked_! _Maybe it isn’t so bad after all,_ Lelouch thought to himself.

The metallic grey car drove down Lancelot street at a slow pace. Luckily, being this cold in winter, no one was outside to bear witness to Lelouch’s challenged manual driving skills. For that, he was grateful.

Lelouch could only stare in horror ahead as they approached a curve. _This is not going to be fun… and to think I was getting the hang of it?_

“Alright, so we have a curve coming up. You need to switch back to second because we’ll be going slower and there will be lower revs.”

The raven-haired male keeps his foot on the clutch as they pass the curve. He _was_ going to change to the second gear, but fear of the horrible sound of grinding gears stopped him from doing anything else.

“Lelouch! You’re not meant to ride the clutch. It’s-”

“Bad for the car,” Lelouch grumbled through gritted teeth. He changed the gear to second and the car stumbled forward. _Well, at least it didn’t grind this time._ “You make this look _so_ easy. It’s so deceiving.” 

Suzaku smiled. “Well, I don’t think you did too badly. It is your first time, after all. This calls for celebration!” 

Lelouch thanked the heavens above and moved the car to the side of the road and halted it to a stop. He let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. 

The brunet approached the other and landed a kiss on Lelouch’s forehead, then got lost in violet eyes. “I’m proud of you.”

With that, Lelouch’s cheeks were painted a tinge of red. They switched seats and Lelouch was glad to be back in the comfort of the passenger seat.

Suzaku adjusted his seat as well as the mirrors. Checking to the side, he glided the car onto the traffic. The car zoomed down the end of the street. Suzaku’s gear changes were flawless. 

“Show off,” Lelouch mumbled. 

Suzaku winked. “Why of course.”

 


	3. The Phone Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heated argument (which might or might not involve phones being flung across the room), things take an unexpected turn.

 

**_Inspired by Taylor Swift’s Stay Stay Stay._ **

 

Suzaku emerged from their bedroom with a Zero replica mask fixated on his head.

“Okay, let’s talk.”

“Why are you wearing that?” Lelouch asked, expressing an incredulous look at the Japanese male. His arms were folded as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

“You _attacked me_ with your phone last night. I’m taking reasonable precautions.” Suzaku only narrowly missed the device hurling from across the room following their argument the prior evening.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. “And you _laughed_!”

Suzaku bit his lip and avoided his gaze. “Has anyone told you that you’re absolutely adorable when you’re angry?”

“ _Suzaku._ ”

 _And that would be why,_ Suzaku realised, wishing he kept his mouth shut. He took the mask off and set it on the hallway table.

Emerald eyes widened upon seeing Lelouch’s death stare. He was fighting the urge to chuckle. After all, he couldn’t take Lelouch seriously when he was mad. He was too adorable. 

“I’m sorry,” he gave a slight pout. 

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and propped himself off the counter. “That’s not going to get me this time. You blew off date night for the past few days to spend time with Gino!”

 _Not entirely true,_ Suzaku thought. He’s been finalising arrangements for their upcoming anniversary and he couldn’t exactly tell Lelouch that. He was able to finish it all last night, but Lelouch had attacked him with his phone as soon as he opened the door to get home.

Lelouch had told Suzaku to go and spend the night with Gino since he liked _spending so much time_ with him instead of Lelouch, but his stubborn resolve led him to stay, but with his boyfriend still fuming, Suzaku got the cold couch instead of a warm bed. 

Suzaku’s gaze was apologetic and sincere. “I’m _really_ sorry, Lelouch.”

Stubborn as he was, Lelouch turned his head away. “ _Hmp_.” He folded his arms in resolve.

“You know, I _was_ going to wait until our anniversary, but I suppose now will have to do,” Suzaku announced. He abruptly headed for the kitchen. Lelouch cocked an eyebrow in confusion as Suzaku started tossing the containers and jars aside in pursuit of something. When he found what he was looking for, he held it tightly in his right hand and the Britannian couldn’t even tell what it was. Suzaku walked towards Lelouch and smiled at his boyfriend of three years.

Slowly, he knelt down on one knee and produced a navy velvet box from his pocket. He popped the lid open, showcasing the simple silver band embellished with a modest line of blue and violet opal. “Lelouch Lamperouge, will you-” 

“Suzaku! _No. Get up. Get up, right now._ ”

The brunet had felt his heart drop a million storeys. Violet eyes widened in realisation. “No, _no,_ that’s not what I meant. You can’t propose to me. _I’m_ proposing to you.” Lelouch left the living room in a hurry and returned with his own black box.

Suzaku scowled. “ _Nuh uh._ I’m already down here. I got here first.”

Lelouch rolled his eyes. “You’re so stubborn.”

A bright smile beamed on Suzaku’s face. “Yes, yes I am. Now, are you going to marry me or not? The floor is pretty cold.”

“We need to compromise,” the Britannian decided. “We’ll exchange it at the same time. How about that?”

“Fine.” Suzaku stood, pulling out the ring from the box and laying it on his open palm. Lelouch had done the same and Suzaku could only stare at the Britannian’s chosen ring – a silver band with an intricate pattern adorning its sides.

Suzaku smiled and his hands shook a little when he slipped the tiny piece of silver into Lelouch’s ring finger, and Lelouch chuckled lightly when the ring was safely secure in the Japanese male’s tan finger.

“No backsies now.” Suzaku winked. 

Lelouch laughed lightly. “Oh, god, you’re such a dork and I love you.”

“I love you too, Lelouch.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note! With the Zero mask thing - this is set in an alternate universe long after Zero existed, where Zero is an iconic historical figure that led a successful revolution from Britannia (and hence, not Lelouch).


	4. The Blanket Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch is tired of Suzaku stealing the blankets.

 

“What do you mean _I’m_ sleeping on the couch?”

Lelouch gritted his teeth as he narrowed his eyes at his pouting fiancé. “ _Because_ , Suzaku, _you_ steal the blankets.” Suzaku opened his mouth to respond but Lelouch had cut him off, “Your promises aren’t going to work on me, not this time! I wake up cold and _betrayed_.”

Green eyes looked at him apologetically. “But I swear I don’t mean to. Why don’t you just steal them back?” 

With the glare that Lelouch shot at Suzaku, he wished he hadn’t asked the question. “ _I have!_ It’s impossible. You have a death grip on that thing.”

Suzaku took a careful step towards the fuming Britannian. He kissed his forehead gently and cupped his face. “I _truly_ am sorry.” 

“You’re cheating,” Lelouch mumbled under his breath. He was an absolute sucker for Suzaku when he was being as sweet as this.

The Japanese male chuckled, gazing at violet eyes with hope. “Is it working?”

“Mmm hmm.” Lelouch peered at the stacked linen on the couch. “ _Fine._ We’ll use an extra blanket.”

And so the couple returned to bed, cuddling and graced with each other’s warmth. That was, _of course_ , until Lelouch woke up at precisely 3:17 AM to find himself shivering, and _inevitably,_ without a blanket. 

Lelouch sat upright and gazed at a sleeping Suzaku, slightly snoring from the tiring day before. He was all wrapped up in blankets like a burrito, and he looked way too peaceful for Lelouch to interrupt.

Sighing, Lelouch left the room to their linen cupboard and retrieved another blanket. He slipped back onto the bed as slowly as he could, making sure he didn’t accidentally wake his fiancé. It was like clockwork, an everyday early morning routine. 

But Lelouch didn’t mind.

For Suzaku, he would do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a really short one unfortunately! I'll keep updating with any new ideas I can come up with :)


	5. The Smoke Alarm

It was lunch time. 

Lelouch scowled at the time proudly displaying that only half the day has gone. The workload recently has been very extensive, with plenty of staff currently on leave. It was left to the unfortunate few to deal with the damage (a.k.a. Lelouch, much to his complete dismay). 

He sighed, suddenly losing his appetite and picking at his food. The raven had texted his fiancé only a few minutes before, but there was still no response on his end. It was a bit odd, as Suzaku normally responded in the speed of light, especially today when he had the day off. 

An hour drifted by and there was still no text back. Not helping it, he started to worry, and even contemplated on driving home to make sure everything was fine. 

Then a beep resounded from his phone. 

It wasn’t a text message beep. 

It was a bad beep. 

The smoke alarm they had set up recently at home had in-built smart technology that sent notifications whenever it’s gone off. That way, they were able to identify if anything went wrong and they weren’t home. 

_And it was beeping_ . 

He immediately called Suzaku, getting more anxious with every ring that’s passed with no sound of his cheery voice. 

“Hey, Lelouch!” A cheery voice indeed, _too cheery_ , if you had to ask Lelouch. 

“Suzaku, did you just set the house on fire?” 

There was a pause. “Gee, thanks, Lelouch. No ‘how are you Suzaku?’ or ‘I miss you Suzaku’? Just _‘Suzaku, did you just set the house on fire?’_ ” 

“More importantly, you haven’t answered the question.” Lelouch cocked an eyebrow. 

There was a gasp. “This is a serious accusation! I can’t believe you would think such a thing. Have you no faith in me?” There were a few incoherent sentences that Lelouch couldn’t make out. “I want a divorce!” 

Lelouch rolled his eyes. “We aren’t even married yet you dummy.” 

He could almost see Suzaku pout. “Well I’m requesting a cancellation of our engagement. You just wait till Milly hears about this!” 

“Do I need to go home?” Violet irises automatically flicked to the wall clock in his office. There was still a few more hours to go. “Or you know, contact the fire department?” 

“No!” Suzaku immediately answered, then laughed awkwardly. “I mean, everything is totally 100% super definitely _fine and dandy_.” 

__

_Fine and dandy my ass._

“But the smoke alarm-” 

“It’s probably just an error. I got it too, but I’m home and there’s totally no fire whatsoever. Nope, none at all!” 

“Suzaku, really-” 

“Oh! I have to do this really totally important thing. Love you, bye!” 

He hung up. 

As soon as the clock hit 5:00 PM, Lelouch dashed out of the door to get home as soon as he can. 

When he pulled into their driveway, he could see the house was still intact, so at least that was a good sign. Lelouch could feel instant relief. 

He dropped the keys in its place and hung his coat up in the rack as he called out for Suzaku. 

There was scurrying in the kitchen, so Lelouch followed the noise, only to find Suzaku carrying a tray of red velvet cupcakes. He even had some icing sugar on his nose. 

It was _fucking_ adorable. 

“I made cupcakes!” He looked incredibly proud of his cupcakes, and Lelouch couldn’t help but smile. 

The smoke alarm incident was nearly forgotten. 

Until later that night, when they were preparing themselves for bed. 

Lelouch was already under the blankets, book in hand and reading glasses on. 

Suzaku had just finished his shower and he was tugging on a shirt as he walked into the room. “Hey Lelouch.” 

He looked up from his book. “Yeah?” 

“Did you know that baking paper can catch fire in an oven?” 

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, but Suzaku cut him off before he could speak. “I er, watched it from a video earlier. It’s very informative. I mean, they even warned the viewers that it can set off alarms… very thorough information. Important to note for the future, of course.” 

The black-haired Britannian chuckled. “Why of course.” 

_Oh, Suzaku._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm currently working on a new project (Suzalulu of course!) but got a bit of a writer's block... so here you go!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I've been working on this project for a while now. I was hoping to have more before I put it up but for now, I'll just be posting the ones I've finished so far! 
> 
> Each chapter can be read by itself and they're pretty much unrelated (so far...). I'll keep adding on to this whenever I think of anything else, but if you have any suggestions to add to their arguments, let me know and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
